nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Nene Odagiri
Suzaku High School Student Council Handicrafts Club |occupation= |previous occupation= Student Witch Student Council Vice President Temporary Student Council Secretary Student Council Clerk |club= |previous club= Handicrafts Club |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= Ushio Igarashi |base of operations= Student Council Office |status= Active |relatives= Unnamed Mother Unnamed Brothers Ushio Igarashi (Husband) Mone (Daughter) Mashio (Son) Kou Igarashi (Brother-in law) |ability= |former ability= Charm |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 5 |anime debut= |japanese voice=Eri Kitamura |english voice=Jessica Peterson |image gallery= yes}} Nene Odagiri (小田切 寧々 Odagiri Nene) is the former Student Council Clerk and Treasurer and was one of the seven witches and Vice president of the Student Council in Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo. Appearance Nene is a girl of average height with a curvy, but slim well-endowed build. She has purple hair that reaches down to the middle of the back of her neck and is braided behind her ears. While she usually lets it hang loose, she has been known to do it up in a bun and whenever she is bathing, she is always wearing a fuzzy ribbon to keep her braids in place. Like almost all female characters in the series, she has exposed ears and long hair locks in front of her ears. She has purple eyes and relatively thick eyebrows. In school, she wears the standard Suzaku High uniform, and in her spare time, she is usually seen wearing an assortment of dresses, blouses, and skirts. During the Performance Contest, Nene is first seen wearing the Yakisoba Bread Fairy Costume and later, the Seven Witches Costume. Personality Nene is often shown to have a bossy attitude and can be arrogant sometimes. Having a tsundere personality and being prideful, Odagiri is often seen snapping at people. She is shown to have high self-esteem in what she does or believes in. In her moments of confidence, she tends to flip her hair. However, there is a soft side to her, which develops as the series goes on. In various situation Nene was shown putting someone else before her, such as when she decides not to pursue Yamada and stay on friendly terms with him, as she knows that his feelings for Shiraishi won't change. Later on, while talking to himself, Yamada states: "Friggin Odagiri. Worrying about stuff like that, and not even thinking about herself! Although that's Odagiri for ya..." in response to her worry that Alex was going to go through high school alone without any friends. History During the first year, Nene witnessed Ryu Yamada and Ushio Igarashi saving a girl, Haruko Nijino, who was being harassed by a group of male students from another school. Fearing that everything will get out of hands, Haruko uses her Amnesia Power to rearrange the trio's memories, intending to make them believe that Nene was the girl who the two boys saved instead of her. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 160 However, Haruko's plan didn't go as she intended as while Nene's memory consists of her being harassed by the students, Nene managed to defend herself and that Ryu attacked the students for no reason at all. Due to this, she reported the event as what her new memory tells her, causing Ryu to be seen as an outcast to the entire campus. Feeling guilty for causing this, Nene tried to include Ryu in her group which consists of her and Ushio and sent the latter to invite him but always failed due to Ryu's hatred toward her. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 133 The trouble was eventually cleared up when Sora Himekawa, one of Ryu's new friends, brought her and Ushio to Haruko, who is now called Nancy, and had the latter explains what actually occurred.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 160 Now understanding the truth, all of them decided to hang out together as a group of friends with their first trip together to a nearby zoo. Although she claimed to not like animals or Ryu, Sora, and Ushio's animal descriptions, Nene bought a small panda doll for Haruko who couldn't come, a sign that she treasures the friendship between all of them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 195 Later, after Sora confessed to her and Ushio that she likes Ryu, Nene advised her to use her Romance Power to see if Ryu likes her or not.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 161 What happened afterward remains unclear, but her memories' of the reconciliation was later erased by Haruko who was pressured by Sora for an unknown reason with the power of the ceremony. Sometime after that, Nene along with five female "smartest students" were gathered at the Altar Room, making her the Charm Witch capable of charming other people.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 76 Around this time, Nene also became a vice president alongside Toranosuke Miyamura. She eventually acknowledged her power, and abused it to amass large amount of followers in order for her to become the next president.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 23 Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc In the Student Council Office, she overhears that Urara wants to go to college. With this Mikoto warns her that she needs to catch up.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 The next day in the halls Nene calls out to Ryu, thinking that he is Toranosuke. She informs him that he has been acting high and mighty lately, and begins to talk about the Supernatural Studies Club speaking of how it is not that important and questioning why Ryu is in it. This angers him but he manages to conceal it from her. While leaving, Nene tells him to have fun with his club while he still can.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-14 Charming Telepathy Arc Futuristic Arc Culture Festival Arc On the day of the Culture Festival, Nene and Ushio notice the Supernatural Studies Club's fortune telling stand, she becomes suspicious. However, she decides to buy a sandwich, making Ushio get his fortune told instead. As he is kicked out, she eats half of her sandwich, figuring out that they're using Maria's Premonition to see the future, noting on how clever it is. She ponders if Ryu realizes how many people he will have to kiss, she gives Ushio the rest of her sandwich as they leave.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 8-12 Witch Hunting Arc In her house, she begins to lecture Meiko and Maria, getting enraged she berates them for not understanding the problem. After Ryu kisses Meiko, She confirms Maria's assumption that Meiko's memories will return once she wakes up, noting that it requires a period of rest to come back. As the others start chattering, she thinks to herself that the peace and quiet are gone. As Ryu questions how he will kiss Noa, prompting her to claim that she requires some time to think about a method. As Shinichi reminds them that the team has now grown exponentially, she announces her Charm power. However after Ryu announces his, she the others question if they really need the use of two identical powers.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-7 The following day, She and tells Ryu that about their plan, which involves her Charm power on Noa's friends. Proud of their plan, they wait for compliments, but Ryu complains, making them glare at him, reminding him that kissing is still forbidden on school grounds. As Shinichi arrives, stating he failed, she is surprised to hear this and is accompanied by Saeko, who asks a favor. She listens as she requests them to stop Noa, making her question why as she should be alright with her decision.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 8-11 Later after Ryu brings Noa to the Nurse's Office, from the outside she is held back by Shinichi, becoming jealous of her teasing Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Page 20Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Page 20 Student Council Formation Arc Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Nene enters the girls' bathroom, just when Ryu begins to play with Midori's chest, unaware of their body swapping. She questions why he is doing so, regardless of this, she moves onto show him her underwear. She teases him for being too young to wear sexy clothes like her and leaves afterward.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 7-9 Later after school, having been told of their body swapping bet, Nene heads to the office. In a mix of embarrassment and fury, she slams the doors and blames Ryu for looking at her underwear earlier.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 19-20 Second Witch War Arc In the office, as they try to experiment with Yuri's power, She angrily explains to Ryu as Noa was the only one available to help. She and Midori explain that Maria and Meiko are busy and that they refused. She then watches as Ryu attempts to cast the power on Noa and as subsequently he gets thrown to the wall. Continuing to watch Ryu, she notes on how a power can work through headbutts. Nene angrily watches as Noa and Ryu wreck the room. She then listens to Nancy as she states that Noa is under the spell.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 2-8 The next day, she and Midori watch an outdoor speech, questioning how it happened, with Midori informing her to be quiet. She questions why Meiko is giving a speech about the unfairness of the Student Council.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 17-19 As Shinichi walks away after he had finished his speech, she gives him a score of twenty for it, commenting it was better than his last one. She notes that more students stayed to listen to him, stating it's an improvement for him to give a speech in his own words. After he declares to not use his power, she happily chuckles.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 3-4 Later, Nene is released of Yuri's spell and goes to talk with Ryu having realized he would use his powers to erase everyone's memory. She apologizes for letting her guard down and notices that she can't stop him as he agrees before Noa notes what she intends to before leaving as Nene would be annoyed with her. She then confesses to Ryu that she likes him but notices he is not surprised and questions this as he reveals Ushio already told him to her shock. She nervously asks if he knew she liked the whole time but he tells her he recently learned this. She calms down and tells Ryu no matter how many times her memories are erased her feelings won't change bringing up that she liked him since their first year, having found a picture of him as proof. She tells him next time to pick her instead of Urara though touched he tells her that he likes Urara. Nene is later shocked when Sora and Nancy appear both confessing they like Ryu as well but he turns them down as well. The three girls note they were all rejected but find hope when Nene tells them the possibility of Urara not liking Ryu with her memory erased. Later on, she gets her memories of her speech erased by Ushio.bYamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 171 After school, having won the election, she congratulates the new president in the office. She asks Shinichi on how it feels to be the Student Council President. She, however, remarks that someone almost beat him to the position. As he thanks Ryu for his help, she questions this, asking him if he is referring to the delinquent, revealing to have forgotten Ryu as well.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 17-19 Stolen Notes Arc The next day in the office, as Midori and Jin ask Shinichi about the witches causing havoc. Nene asks Midori to give the report, she starts reporting, which she stops her in the middle. She criticizes Shinichi if he is listening and being the president he should do something about it. As he shouts at her on what he is supposed to do, he apologizes to her, which she apologizes to him as well.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 15-18 A couple of days later, Nene is surprised to see Shinichi bring Ryu to the Student Council Office. As she, Midori and Jin are told to leave the room by Shinichi, she questions his behavior.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 2-3 Abilities Keen Intelligence: Like most of the characters associated with the Witch Power, Nene is a very observant person, noticing even a very small detail or seemingly unimportant clue such as when she became a witch for the first time Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 76or the fact that her power doesn't work on everyone as well as that each witch powers possess their own distinctive drawback or flaw.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 99 Cooking: In chapter 131, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by Yamada, as he eats fried noodles she made for dinner (though she does not count it as cooking). Nene reveals then that she 'makes sweets at home and stuff'. Sewing: In the first year, Nene, along with Nancy, Sora, Yamada, and Ushio was a member of the Handicrafts club. She owns a sewing kit, which she keeps in her bedroom. When rummaging through it in chapter 164, she finds a pencil case with a nice embroidery of her name, supposedly done by herself. Former Abilities Charm (虜''Toriko''): Nene's abilities is capture. The person that she kissed will fall in love with her and she can order them to do whatever she wants. However, the power cannot be used on all people as not everyone can be charmed by her and the effect may vary from each person as while some can fall over heel for her, others may not react differently from their usual personality.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 99 Also, the person can ignore her command if the order would risks with her well-being.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 98 Like the other witches power, if the person she kissed is already under the effects of another witch's power then she cannot charm them. The power disappeared after Yamada wished for the disappearance of all Witch powers from the school. Equipment Sewing Kit: Appearances in Other Media OVAS Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! In the halls, Nene walking along with Ushio and other students under her Charm power. As Urara, Ryu, and Miyabi are running towards the Supernatural Studies Club room, she gets bumped by Ryu and slaps him afterward. Later at the School Clubhouse, she comes down the staircase with Ushio, surprised to see the SSC there as well. She asks them what business they have there, which Ryu returns the question. She informs them that she came to check the clubs, as part of the Student Council. As Mikoto arrives, she asks what she's doing there, which she replies that it's an order from the President. She is shocked to her Mikoto stating that he may have felt uneasy entrusting Nene with everything there. She later goes to women's' hot spring bath meeting Miyabi and Ryu, unaware of their body swapping, after she's finished she left. The next day, Nene walks by seeing Ryu and Toranosuke in Urara and Miyabi's body respectively, trying to get Ushio to join their performance. She is surprised to see 'Urara' nearly kicking Ushio as he dodges it. She walks up to them, asking why were they trying to fool Ushio and if their real target is her. Hearing their reasons, she agrees with Ushio that it was a low trick, asking Ryu if he's ashamed for doing it. Upon hearing that he isn't, she is surprised that the club in last place will be disbanded. She is asked to help them, as she states that he shouldn't joke about it, retorting on why should she help him. She refuses to help, stating that he's a little dramatic, whilst stating other possibilities of the outcome. She listens as he states that the SSC disbanding would be the worst thing for him. She listens as Ryu states reasons for not wanting the club to disband. After Urara and Ryu switch back, she and Ushio are asked by her to help, to which she reluctantly accepts. Making Ryu happy to hug her, before he is blocked by Ushio. The next day in the clubroom, she eats with Ushio as Ryu complains that they still need more person. As Ryu screams, Nene and the others face him in surprise. She and the others are surprised, as he states that he forgot about Tsubaki. After catching Kentaro, they ask him to watch a video on a tablet, asking for his help. After he hears Urara is joining, she is surprised to that he accepted so quickly. As they count the members, she gets shocked to hear an eighth member, however, is relieved to see it's just Miyabi and her alien replica. As a member of the Student Council, she stands beside the whiteboard Toranosuke as they use a lottery to determine what order the teams will perform. After she sees their position she stomps her leg on him as punishment.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! After joining Ryu and his friends in order to participate in the Performance Contest, Nene practices the seven witches dance alongside them until the day before the festival. However, their costumes were stolen by a trio of troublemakers, forcing Miyabi to stall for time by dressing her as "Yakisoba Bread Fairy Nene" which greatly embarrasses her but. Fortunately, Nene's effort has not gone waste as they are able to recover the costume in time for the dance. Although the performance is very popular and successful, the group's score is deducted from the preparation part, resulting in them being put in the last place instead. Nevertheless, the president understands the situation and has the group rewarded with a consolation price, and that Ryu is chased by her and the rest for misinterpreted the president's words in the first place.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Ryu Yamada One of his best friends during the first year at the school and also in the third one. She is in love with him and Yamada was oblivious to it until Chapter 171 where she confesses to him though he had previously learned Ushio. Ryu was shocked by her confession especially after she reveals how long but he turns her down as he liked Shiraishi. Urara Shiraishi In the beginning, these two did not really bond and their relationship was moderately friendly, as Nene held no personal grudge towards her. During the club trip arc, they have their first proper conversation, and Nene acknowledges her as a nice girl. Nevertheless, Urara is her rival in love for Yamada, to the point where Nene swears that she will for certain take Yamada from her. Ushio Igarashi He is her former companion from when she was a witch but only thinks of him as a close comrade. He is very loyal to her, which she appreciates, and he also joins Japanese Chess Club to win her over. After regaining their memories from the 1st year, it's revealed that the two used to date, to which she responds in a disbelief. Ushio proposes that they start to go out again, guaranteeing her happiness which causes her to blush. Nene asks for a time to consider this at leisure. At home, she finds her old sewing box, which confirms the justness of revelations, as they both were supposed to be members of the Handicrafts Club. The next day Nene and Ushio meet again. She tells him that she might be happier with him after all. However, the past is the past and what is important to her is the person that she is now. Thus, she says that if he is going to destroy it, she will never forgive him. On his question on whether she is content with the way things are now, her chasing love that is not going to happen. On that, she replies that it looks like they were never meant to be. In the next scene, it is shown that inside the sewing box she has also found a photograph of Yamada, which questions the feelings she had had for Ushio back in the 1st year. In the final chapter, the two are revealed to have gotten married and have two children. Tamaki Shinichi A former rival of hers, due to the battle of being the successor of presidency, now they are friends at the Student Council. Trivia *In a special report, Miyamura does an in-depth analysis of the witches based on his observation. In it, he mentioned Odagiri and her power, "I want her power so badly! Obviously the best one. Odagiri's a bit of a klutz, which means I get to see her underwear every now and again - the best part about her! She's a tease though, so not worth it!".Volume 6, Chapter 49 *Nene placed 3rd on the popular character poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Student Council Category:Third-Year Students Category:Former Witches Category:Vice-Presidents Category:Former Antagonists Category:Handicrafts Club Category:Article stubs